Sickness and kisses
by Asmodel
Summary: séquelle de 'Warmth'. Ichigo a attrapé un rhume, laissé seul dans sa chambre avec une forte fièvre ; Hichigo le soutient tout au long de la guérison. IchigoxHichigo


Sequel to 'Warmth'. Ichigo has fallen **sick** with a cold, left alone in his bedroom with a high fever; Hichigo comforts him along the way to recovery. IchigoXHichigo  
Complete - Bleach - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Romance

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila une nouvelle traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et l'histoire est de Metamorcy – que je remercie de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire.

C'est la suite de "Warmth". Enjoy !

**Sickness and kisses**

Ichigo regardait fixement son reflet dans le miroir ou plutôt autant qu'il le _pouvait_, pas avec colère ou rage mais avec le bonheur que quelqu'un soit avec lui. Son visage était rouge, extrêmement chaud avec la forte fièvre. Ses respirations étaient irrégulières et courtes, sa flaque orange en un nuage autour de sa tête. Il avait l'impression que son corps était transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles en même temps et il était reconnaissant à Hichigo d'être tout près pour l'aider à le supporter. Les médicaments qu'il avait pris au début n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui ou sa maladie. Au contraire ça avait empiré avec le temps, et Ichigo était à présent cloué au lit jusqu'à ce que la fièvre baisse et que les vertiges cessent. Hichigo tapota gentiment les joues du roi pour sentir sa température et soupira lourdement. Le roi était malade et avec un sacré rhume. Les mèches oranges étaient toutes mouillées et grasses ce qui empêchait le hollow d'y glisser ses doigts. Une petite serviette était posée sur le front d'Ichigo, pour essayer de garder sa tête au frais, mais ça ne semblait pas marcher. De la sueur brillait sur les côtés du visage du roi, le forçant à l'essuyer avec la serviette humide supplémentaire.

Isshin venait toutes les quelques heures, contrôlant l'état de son fils, vérifiant si quelques chose de nouveau était arrivé, bon ou mauvais. Le père fixait le jeune avec inquiétude, faisait ce qu'il pouvait et partait ensuite, s'assurant que la température n'avait pas empiré. Même les jumelles étaient apparues de temps en temps, observant leur frère aîné quelques minutes et partant, Yuzu murmurant des encouragements à Ichigo. Hichigo ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elles voulaient, peut-être voir si leur grand frère allait mieux plutôt que pire.

"Hollow." Murmura le roi avec fatigue, sa voix brisée par la discussion soudaine et il ferma les yeux à la luminosité de la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de lumière frappe directement ses yeux. Le hollow se retourna vers l'interrupteur et éteignit la lumière, la chambre s'assombrit. Il se leva même pour bien fermer les rideaux là où les rayons éblouissants du soleil entraient. Il faisait presque un noir d'encre maintenant, des parties de la pièce ne pouvant plus être distinguées.

Le hollow aux cheveux blancs revint à sa place qui était le côté du lit d'où il pouvait surveiller le roi. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, votre majesté ?"

Ichigo leva faiblement la main et fit signe à l'autre de s'approcher. Hichigo se pencha, son visage suffisamment près pour sentir le souffle doux du roi contre sa joue. Une main vint à son cou, tirant Hichigo encore plus près et le shinigami remplaçant se pencha pour embrasser la joue blanche avec ses lèvres. Peu après un rire vint du dessous quand il vit l'expression de son autre lui et la prise sur le cou de l'autre s'affaiblit. Le hollow recula, son visage se colorant légèrement à la soudaine marque d'affection qui lui avait été donnée. Il était sur le point de le harceler à cause de ça quand la toux venant du roi le stoppa. Ichigo roula sur le côté, ses mains se fermèrent, allant vers sa bouche lorsqu'il toussa plus fort. La rougeur d'Hichigo et sa curiosité disparurent rapidement alors qu'il essayait de réconforter l'autre. Il frotta et tapota le dos doucement, espérant que ça aiderait et immobilisa même le roi. Quand ça se calma, la respiration redevint normale et le shinigami agrippait à présent fortement les larges vêtements blancs. La tête était sur ses cuisses, les utilisant comme un oreiller il semblait s'y reposer plus facilement qu'avant. Hichigo soupira, se tournant pour remplacer l'oreiller original et l'utilisant pour se caler. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les couvertures, les tirant sur le corps de l'adolescent et ses propres jambes, les y enveloppant. Ichigo se lova contre la chaleur, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille, profondément endormi à présent.

"Wow, Majesté, avant j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu tomberais aussi bas." Ricana Hichigo, triturant les mèches orange qui avaient pas mal séché avec ses doigts blancs. Les ongles noirs tracèrent le contour de la mâchoire tendrement, faisant se tortiller l'autre qui enfouit son visage plus profondément contre l'estomac. Il était tellement en symbiose avec le roi qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que la porte s'ouvrait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"Oh, tu te sens mieux ?" Demanda une voix, de derrière.

Les lacs dorés du hollow se dirigèrent immédiatement vers celui qui avait parlé, il avait été découvert. Il fixa le sol d'où venait la voix et essaya de trouver la personne mais ne put la repérer. C'est quand la ventilation se mit en marche que les rideaux bougèrent un peu, la lumière du jour se glissant entre les pans. Là, sur le sol, se trouvait une peluche orange avec une croix des Quincy bleue à l'arrière de la tête. Il reconnut le jouet comme étant Kon grâce aux souvenirs du roi. La petite créature était bavarde et il savait que si la chose apprenait qui il était, le roi aurait vite des ennuis après ça.

Hichigo réalisa soudain quelque chose d'important sur ce que le jouet avait dit. Kon n'avait rien crié à propos de son apparence ce qui voulait dire que peut-être il ne n'avait pas complètement vu, seulement sa silhouette. Hichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement ; peut-être que _c'était_ une bonne chose de plonger la pièce dans le noir. Il essaya de bouger mais découvrit qu'il était coincé par Ichigo, qui était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Le bruit de Kon ne l'avait pas encore réveillé et le hollow espérait qu'il en resterait ainsi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis toujours malade." Hichigo essaya d'imiter la voix de son autre moitié mais échoua misérablement. Son accent était un problème mais le lion en peluche ne sembla pas le remarquer, le mettant sur le dos du rhume.

"Quoi ? Je peux pas venir et te rendre visite ?" Répondit Kon, battant frénétiquement l'air avec ses bras.

Hichigo grogna. "Non, pas maintenant. Laisse-moi, je ne veux pas être harcelé en ce moment." Il avait besoin de faire partir le jouet et vite. Le ventilateur s'arrêta, l'agitation des rideaux cessa et la chambre tomba dans un silence inquiétant. La respiration lourde d'Ichigo s'entendait facilement et il geignait parfois à cause de la fièvre. Hichigo continuait à caresser ses cheveux et ses doigts descendirent ensuite sur les joues qui étaient toujours brûlantes. Une idée lui vint, menacer la peluche _pourrait_ marcher. Il pouvait utiliser la pire peur du jouet contre lui. "Si tu ne sors pas maintenant, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te donnerai immédiatement à ma sœur et je la laisserai te faire toutes sortes de choses sans que personne ne vienne te sauver."

Kon n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui le lui dise deux fois avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce par peur de Yuzu. Les bruits de pas couinaient bruyamment, pourquoi le hollow ne les avait pas entendus il ne le savait pas mais Hichigo n'allait pas l'admettre. Une lumière vint de la porte, le jouet échappant aux yeux des autres et elle disparut quand il la ferma. Hichigo rit silencieusement, ses épaules secouées par l'amusement. Il eut un sourire narquois, ses bras s'enroulant autour du corps du roi de façon protectrice. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance que rien de mauvais ne soit arrivé. Sa tête était suspendue au-dessus de celle du roi, les mèches blanches chatouillant la nuque de l'autre. Ichigo se tortilla, frottant sa joue contre le tissu doux et ses paupières s'agitant. La prise sur la taille d'Hichigo se resserra et un ronchonnement irrité vint du roi. Ca ne prit pas longtemps avant que le miroir blanc s'éloigne et que les mouvements sous lui stoppent, le chatouillement disparu.

Hichigo recommença à caresser les cheveux, il semblait que c'était devenu une des ses habitudes. Quelque chose qu'il devait faire peu importe le reste, c'était comme une drogue. La respiration d'Ichigo devint plus facile et le son de quelque chose coincé dans sa gorge avait vaguement disparu. Il bougea un peu sur les cuisses, la joue frottant contre la région de l'estomac. La tache orange était éparpillée sur les draps, les jambes écartées et les draps enveloppaient sa silhouette, révélant les courbes et les lignes du roi. La serviette tomba, obligeant le hollow à la remettre en place, mais pas avant d'avoir écarté quelques mèches. Hichigo soupira, appuyé contre l'oreiller juste entre lui et la tête de lit, tournant son dos pour en chasser la raideur. Il étira ses bras, sentant les os craquer en se remettant en place. Il souleva la tête d'Ichigo de ses cuisses et la posa sur l'oreiller, qu'il avait arrangé confortablement pour lui. Manœuvrant autour du jeune endormi aux cheveux orange, il se glissa sous les couvertures à côté du roi pour avoir la place d'étirer ses membres. Ils étaient engourdis à force d'être repliés et commençaient étrangement à faire sentir qu'ils _voulaient_ être bougés.

"Hollow?" Une voix vint de l'adolescent qui était endormi. Il s'était réveillé au froid soudainement pressé contre sa tête. Les yeux fatigués cherchèrent Hichigo dans le noir et le trouvèrent à côté de lui. Souriant doucement, il s'étendit à nouveau dans les draps avec un faible souffle. Ichigo bougea plus près du hollow, prenant la main et la serrant bien dans la sienne. Il devenait plus difficile pour lui de garder les yeux ouverts et Hichigo lui-même sentait l'effort que le roi s'imposait. Il se pencha, poussant Ichigo sur le dos et l'embrassa sur les joues (il n'osa pas le faire sur les lèvres, il ne voulait pas tomber malade lui aussi), espérant que ça inciterai le jeune à se rendormir. (La serviette était encore tombée et avait été oubliée.) Ensuite il poussa le roi sur l'oreiller tout en posant un bras sur son torse, l'entraînant. Ichigo sembla se réveiller instantanément à la place, faisant l'opposé de ce qu'Hichigo avait voulu, sautant presque hors du lit, du moins, s'il en avait eu la force. Il était tout à fait réveillé à présent et fixait son autre lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Hichigo se rapprocha, voyant que le roi était à présent sur le qui-vive, ses lèvres touchant la peau du cou, la langue bleue y courant. Ichigo eut un hoquet, serra les dents et les lèvres pour empêcher tout autre son. Ses poings se fermèrent, agrippant les draps blancs avec force. Il essaya de bouger mais son autre lui le retenait.

"Hichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Marmonna-t-il, son corps s'abandonnant aux avances du hollow.

"Je te divertis juste." Les lèvres pressèrent davantage, glissant le long du cou. Il jouait, Ichigo le savait mais c'était _si_ bon qu'il pouvait à peine résister. Hichigo entendit le roi émettre un gémissement réprimé et le corps sous lui frissonner au contact. Lentement, il se dirigea vers l'oreille gauche, la langue y traçant des cercles.

"Hichigo…" Gémit Ichigo, serrant tellement les draps que ses doigts devenaient blancs. Il grinça des dents pour arrêter les doux cris et la rougeur apparaissant sur son visage. Hichigo ne s'arrêta pas là, retournant au cou, mordillant gentiment la chair. Sa main, celle qui ne retenait pas le roi, alla sous le t-shirt, remontant le long du torse. Les ongles taquinaient la peau, y traçant d'étranges marques, envoyant des pics de plaisir le long de la colonne d'Ichigo.

"Tu aimes ?" Il fit une pause, chuchotant d'un ton séduisant les mots son oreille. Son souffle courut sur les joues, les piquotant et les faisant prendre une couleur plus profonde alors qu'Ichigo gémissait en retour. Hichigo eut un sourire narquois, ramenant sa langue au cou, il était sur le point de retourner le shinigami quand il s'arrêta soudain. Il grogna de colère et s'éloigna, laissant le roi libre. Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux, clignant des yeux pour chasser la somnolence qui menaçait de l'engloutir à nouveau. Sa respiration était rapide et profonde, comme s'il avait couru un marathon ou autre chose du même genre. Le hollow croisa les bras et soupira, les yeux d'or plongés dans les orangés. "Ta petite famille vient. Je ferais mieux de disparaitre avant qu'ils me voient. Bye bye, Majesté."

L'homme à la peau blanche se dissipa rapidement vers l'esprit d'Ichigo, tout en ronchonnant. Ichigo prit un moment pour enregistrer les dernières informations avant de jurer, pourquoi sa famille devait-elle _toujours_ le déranger ? Il avait envie de crier mais à la place il hurla presque, cachant son visage dans l'oreiller, toujours rouge betterave.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le père entrant sans se presser avec les sœurs sur les talons. "Yo, Ichigo, tu es réveillé." Le docteur s'approcha de l'adolescent, posant le dos de sa main contre son front, faisant se redresser Ichigo. Il fredonna pour lui-même, prenant la température avant de s'éloigner. "On dirait que la fièvre est tombée…" Il regarda alors Ichigo de près et remarqua la couleur. "Mais pourquoi tu es toujours rouge ?"

Le shinigami replongea le visage dans l'oreiller et y hurla des jurons cette fois. Ses pensées imaginaient encore les caresses sur lui et s'étouffa presque en s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller. Le rire d'Ichigo remplissait sa tête, souriant à ses actions.

Et voila, dites-moi si vous avez aimé Moi je l'ai trouvée trop mignonne cette fic. J'ai lu et relu... j'espère que les fautes ont été éliminées …

A la prochaine ! Ca devrait être "Warmth" de Metamorcy. Mais c'est sûr, ça sera après les exams cette fois !


End file.
